


Good Timing (Podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/483651">Good Timing</a> by Toft.</p><p>Author's summary: It's the most insane thing John's ever heard, and he's lived in the Pegasus galaxy for three years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Timing (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Timing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/483651) by [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft). 



### Length

15 minutes, 23 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 11 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/good-timing-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/gdtm-gd).

### Reader's notes

For a [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) extra. It's a bit of a sideways take on "celibacy," but I think it fits and this John was a lot of fun to read.

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than fifty two thousand, four hundred and fifty two blocks of five minutes.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/7832.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/398238.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1178490.html), and [sgapodfic](http://sgapodfic.livejournal.com/181445.html).)


End file.
